


An Ideal Mate

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: His father was once again telling him to find a mate. Thank God the young omega brother of an old friend showed up to distract Dean.





	An Ideal Mate

“You should get mated“ John Winchester told his eldest son.

Dean sighed. He had been hearing that particular lecture every Monday morning since the season started. “Quite frankly, what for? Sam is mated, and he and Jess have several beautiful children. You don’t need me to save the family name.”

“A mate would set you straight. It’s about time. You’re thirty-eight – “

“Father! On good days, when my tie matches my eyes, I only admit thirty-two at the most.”

“You are thirty-eight. It is time to settle down. If you would just take an example from your friend, Lord Novak...”

Thankfully, they were out riding and not in carriage for once, so Dean could escape him by going faster.

His father had been singing Michael’s praises for a long time, and now that he had become  a member of Parliament, things had gotten worse. Not that Dean had anything against Michael – they had been good friends for years; he was just too clean-cut, too ambitious, too successful for his liking. It gave his father all kinds of strange ideas.

There were a lot of upsides to becoming an old bachelor, after all. No nagging mate, and he could be the best uncle in the world to Sam’s kids.

A horse fell in pace next to his own.

“Lord Winchester. I see you have escaped your father.”

He turned around to see bright blue yes.

“Castiel.”

Castiel Novak, Michael’s youngest brother and as of this year still his ward; according to the testament of his grandfather he would become of age next year at twenty-five.

“As a matter of fact, I thought it best to close the play the dutiful Son early today.”

“What a shame, I would have highly enjoyed the performance.”

Castiel Novak wasn’t like most omegas. He wasn’t scared to talk to alphas, or stand up to them, for that matter.

“I don’t doubt that, young man. Where’s your nanny, anyway?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “In case you haven’t realized, I am no longer a child.”

Dean knew that well enough; after all, the years hadn’t run by quite without a trace, as he sometimes sorrowfully observed while looking into a mirror. He’d been fifteen when the youngest Novak had been born.

“As I can clearly see, based on how slow you’re going.”

“I didn’t want you to have to hasten to keep up with me” he told him lightly.

Dean grinned. “Is that a challenge?”

“Why don’t you find out, milord?”

And they galloped away.

That night at dinner – there was a soiree at Lady Windermere’s, but he’d always made a point of being fashionably late, so he had all the time in the world to spend with his nephews and nanny niece – he complained about their father.

“I know you two are always fighting, otherwise I’d ask you to invite him over for a few weeks. He’s grown far more annoying lately.”

“There’s one way you could stop his lectures from happening” Sam said.

“Please do tell.”

“You could get mated and settle down to a quiet lifestyle.”

“How about a realistic way out?”

Sam frowned. Jess and the children had withdrawn so the brothers could have a drink alone. “Look, I don’t agree with our father on many topics – but I do think it would be good for you to find someone to love.”

Dean winked. “You don’t have to worry about that. Plenty of people to love around here.”

His brother sighed. “Not what I meant. I know you liked to play the dandy, the bad boy – “

“No playing here, Sammy.”

“But I also happen to be aware of your fondness for your books and your horses, and you certainly have no problem joining us in the country in the off-season. If you found a mate, who would provide you with a comfortable home – “

“Don’t let Jess hear you sprout such clichés.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t what I meant, and you know it. I meant, if you found a mate, someone you truly liked to spend time with, you wouldn’t miss all those evenings you spend idly.”

“Oh dear, I would have to become respectable.”

“Don’t you think you’re of an age that – “

“Ah, that’s just mean, Sammy. Dad reminded me of how old I was already. And if that hadn’t been enough, I met Castiel.”

“Michael Novak’s brother?”

“Yes. Looking young and better than ever. We rode together.”

When Sam was silent, he asked, “What?”

“It’s just – you’ve been mentioning Castiel a lot, these past few weeks.”

Dean shrugged. “We happened to meet accidentally a few times, that’s all.”

“If you say so.”

Dean had the feeling that Sam wanted to continue, but didn’t. Seriously, what had that been about?

But, almost as if his brother had opened the floodgates, he became suddenly aware just how much time he spent with Castiel Novak. During Lady Windermere’s soirée, he found himself in his vicinity within ten minutes after his arrival.

“Lord Winchester! I thought you wouldn’t come.”

“And? Did you miss me?”

“Terribly.”

“I should have come even later. I like it when you miss me.”

In the dim light, it was impossible to say, but for a moment, Dean thought Castiel was blushing.

“Dean” Michael suddenly greeted him, a bit harsher than he usually did. He frowned. HE couldn’t remember having said anything that might have upset the older Novak.

“Michael. I hear you’re still distinguishing yourself.”

“I am honoured you follow my career.”

“My father always keeps me informed.”

Michael smiled, but there was a warning behind his eyes Dean didn’t understand. “I recall you don’t have the right ambitions for Parliament?”

“Nah” he found himself saying, “If I settle down, I’d be content with my mate, my books and my horses”.

What was he saying? Sammy’s talk must have gone to his head. He would have been bored within minutes if he ever chose to settle down.

“I see”. All of a sudden, Michael looked much more relaxed. “I didn’t think you’d ever want to settle down.”

He shrugged. “We don’t get any younger, do we.”

“No. I mean, Castiel here is almost of age!”

“Stop talking about me like I am a child” Castiel complained.

“Oh, I can assure you, your brother’s quite grown. He almost managed to give me the slip when we were riding in the park today.”

“Yes. I heard about that.”

Again that warning in his eyes. “You had just run away from your father, hadn’t you?”

“Yes, and I see he’s coming, so if you would be so kind to let him smother you with praise? Me and Cas can go to the music room in the meanwhile.”

“You haven’t called me Cas in a while” the youngest Novak said softly, and Dean realized his mistake. Of course he has given him a nickname when he’d been a child, but ever since his fifteenth birthday, Dean had considered it inappropriate to address him with such familiarity.

“I’m sorry” he said, slightly confused. Those eyes... “I promise I’ll do everything to better myself.”

“Oh please don’t. I assure you, I adore your bad qualities.”

“And you don’t even know half of them.”

“Oh, please tell me about the other half while we walk to the music room. They must be appalling.”

“They are.”

Cas took his arm (Dean was rather certain he hadn’t offered it) and together they walked. He could hear his father and Michael talking animatedly, but he didn’t pay attention; he was busy staring at the young omega, wondering when Cas had become so breathtakingly beautiful.

That night, he realized the dangers of paying the brother of his friend so much attention. He might actually have been tempted to –

Yes, it was better for all if he stayed away for a while.

That didn’t explain why he still kept seeing him everywhere he went. In truth, he enjoyed spending time with Cas; a lot; but he would rather not think about why his heart would start beating fatser all of a sudden every time he smiled.

A few weeks later, Balthazar Roché arrived in town. He’d spent the last few months in France, the home country of his father, and Dean, who had until then had nothing against the young man, started to resent him for reasons he couldn’t explain.

It was clear the young alpha was quite stricken with Cas. Always at his side, making compliments, flirting, showering him with attention.

And Cas? He as more than happy to accept his attentions, it seemed.

Not that it mattered.

Dean was at another ball, watching them dance.

“Mr. Roché seems interested in your brother” he said casually, to prove that he wasn’t angry. He had no right to be.

“Oh yes, Castiel is rather amused by his advances. He has already proposed to him three times.”

“Proposed?” Dean asked, his voice not nearly as steady as he wished it to sound.

“Yes. Castiel turned him down, of course, but who is to say he won’t accept him eventually?”

Dean spent the next few days pointedly not moping.

He mostly only went out to see Sam, Jess and the kids and pretended it was so his father would stop complaining and not because he couldn’t stop thinking about Balthazar Roché leading Cas across the dance floor.

“What is the matter with you?” Jess asked him one afternoon as they were having tea.

“Noting. I just like to spend time with my family.”

She laughed. “I think there’s something else... but it doesn’t matter. I have invited someone to have tea with us – to take your mind of things.”

Only their guest proved to be the last person capable of “taking Dean’s min off things” since he proved to be no other than Cas Novak, in a rather good mood.

“Lord Winchester. Jess.”

“Cas” he said.

The omega smiled at him. “What a nice day to have teas with your wonderful sister-in-law – and you, if you should happen to stay.”

“Of course I’m staying.”

“How nice to know. You haven’t been going out much in the last few days, I gather?”

“I assumed you wouldn’t notice my absence” he said, sounding much more hostile than he’d meant to. Jess raised an eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat.

“Do you have an invitation to the exhibition of modern art tonight?” Cas asked. Dean shook his head.

“Oh” Jess said suddenly, holding out a card, “Please, take mine. You know I’m not partial to modern art. And I’m sure Cas would rather see you than me.”

Dean didn’t know how Cas reacted because he was looking away to hide his own blush.

Thirty-eight and still blushing, his father would say, followed by another monologue on how getting mated would fix that problem.

He swallowed. “I’ll see you there, then?”

Cas nodded. “I look forward to have to wait for you again – you do plan on being fashionably late, don’t you?”

“Now I have to in order to maintain my reputation”.

“I am glad I know you so well.”

Dean reached out and pressed a kiss against his hand.

It was the first time he had done that.

He lifted his head to find Cas staring at him. He couldn’t say how long the moment lasted until Jess got up and said goodbye to the omega.

Dean left her soon afterwards, his head reeling from what he had seen in Cas’ eyes... and more importantly, what he knew had been showing in his.

He loved the omega, and not like an old family friend.

He could have chosen to stay behind and allow Balthazar Roché to move in, but, well...

His father always said he was selfish.

Cas was waiting for him when he showed up – on time.

“Lord Winchester, how come you are punctual? You had promised me that – “

“i love you” he blurted out, helpless as always against those blue eyes. “Will you be my mate?”

Cas stared at him. Dean, thinking he’d gone to gar, had taken a step back when he suddenly said, “But of course”, took his hand and kissed it.

“Cas?”

“Yes, my fiancé?”

“You don’t need a moment – “

“Dean” he interrupted him, “if you knew anything about... well, anything, you would know how much I love and adore you. It’s quite a scandal, I assure you – the whole town knows.”

“Oh. So we – “

“We will be mated, and you better fulfil your promise of a quiet life with books and horses. I am not going to be living with a dandy.”

“And children?” Dean asked softly.

Cas smiled.

“Of course. At least two.”

As it turned out, there would be quite a few more, but Dean never found reason to complain.


End file.
